Uma Era Feudal Muito Louca
by Tora-chan e Lika-chan
Summary: Nós, autoras dementes de fanfics, amantes do Sesshoumaru e do Miroku, entramos na fanfic! Que desgraças podem acontecer aos nossos amados personagens, quando infernizamos suas vidas?


**_HEEEYYY! Adivinhem quem somos! Isso mesmo! Somos a Yami and Raito (Carol) e a Shizuki Satsuna Tora (Nicolle) pirando juntas na parada! A Yami and Raito (aqui, conhecida como Lika-chan) é a autora de "Crazy Jédis" (anime IY) e "Vampire of Elements" (anime GW). E a Shizuki Satsuna Tora (conhecida aqui como Tora-chan) é a autora de "Idiotice Pouca é Bobagem" (anime IY) e "Vicious Love" (anime IY). Estamos fazendo essa fanfic nonsense juntas porque... nós quisemos escrever algo nonsense, juntas! _u.u_ Não há melhor motivo pra explicar _XDDD**

**LEGENDA:**

**(. . .) – Comentários toscos das autoras bakas XD**

"**. . ." – Pensamentos toscos dos personagens XD **

**O resto é resto e está fácil de entender u.u"**

FANFIC:

Era mais um dia "normal" na época feudal, um dia ensolarado com uma brisa gélida matinal. Mas uma única coisa estava errada naquela manhã, pois nenhuma manhã na era feudal Japonesa é normal... u.u

Sesshoumaru: Fique quieto, Inuyasha! E preste mais atenção na batalha! Assim eu irei matar você facilmente. – Disse, debochadamente.

Inuyasha: Cala a boca você, seu Idiota! Feh! Você luta igual uma mocinha! Vai pedir ajuda para o velho, é? – Disse, rindo da cara do meio-irmão mais velho.

Miroku: Vocês, dois querem parar! Isso está parecendo brincadeira de criança! – Disse um monge com duas veias saltando na testa.

O mais estranho naquela cena era que Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Rin e Jyaken não estavam presentes... Depois do que o monge disse, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru voltaram a lutar. Inuyasha deu uma investida seca com velocidade, mas Sesshoumaru desviou por um triz achando estranho a velocidade do irmão. Sesshoumaru sacou a Toujikin e atacou, depois de saltar e estar de frente para as costas do meio-irmão mais novo e quase fincou a lâmina, mas apenas deixou um corte grande nas costas dele. Inuyasha, depois das tentativas de esquivar do meio-irmão não ter dado muito certo, ataca novamente, mas fazendo zigue-zagues e desviando dos raios que o Sesshoumaru jogava da Toukijin. Ele saltou e adentrou na floresta e jogou a Ferida do Vento sobre Sesshoumaru que desviou, mas recebeu uma parte do ataque. Miroku saiu de perto deles, pois sabia que iria sobrar para ele depois. Quando saiu do alcance dos ataques deles, ele jogou dois amuletos de paralisação em Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, que foram pegos de surpresa, não conseguindo desviar.

Miroku: Hahahahaha! Foram pegos com meus selos! Se ferraram! – Disse, rolando de rir pois ambos tinham caído no chão, duros como pedras. Os dois, se não estivessem paralisados, estariam matando o monge.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, realmente muuuuiiito longe e inclusive em outra época... ¬¬

Tora-chan: Nhaaayy... u.u Época dos festivais na praça do Japão... comida japonesa... o Japoneses falando em japonês... ¬¬ - Passeava na Praça do Japão, a qual ficava numa certa cidade brasileira.

Lika-chan: Siiiim! Ah! Esse lugar é demais!

Tora-chan: Mesmo entupido de gente? u.u Odeio lugares onde não dá pra andar, a cada passo eu tropeço! – tropeça num garoto japonês que se enfiara na frente dela e saíra correndo no meio da multidão – u.u Eu não disse! O mundo está de complô contra mim, nessa semana! Ninguém merece! Mas... mudando de assunto, bem que podia haver mangás aqui pra vender, né? u.u

Lika-chan: Mangás! o É... Não era má idéia! Ei, que tal darmos uma olhada na casa japonesa, ou seja lá o que for? u.u – aponta pra casa entupida de gente na praça do Japão.

Tora-chan: Ah! Eu já fui lá uma vez, é muito legal XDD Vamos! Só espero não ser encoxada! Ò.Ó

E elas vão se dirigindo à casa, que já tinha gente sobrando pelas janelas, mas elas não se importaram com o povo e empurraram uma galera pra fora, pra caberem lá. XD

Lika-chan: Sobrevivemos!

Tora-chan: Que milagre! Arf, arf! Odeio lugares abafados!

Lika-chan: Aff. Que drama! ¬¬

Tora-chan: u.u Então da próxima vez não me convide para vir num lugar como este. u.u Nem me convide pra ir ao shopping, eu sou anti-shopping u.u Mas se for pra ir ao cinema, eu vou XDD

Lika-chan: ¬¬ Ei, olhe! Um poço! E não tem ninguém dentro dele!

Tora-chan: ¬¬ E por um acaso você queria que tivesse, hein! u.u

Lika-chan, empurrando um gordão pro lado: É claro! Mal dá pra andar aqui! Alguém já teria caído lá há horas!

Tora-chan: O.õ" Ah, isso é verdade! u.u – Elas se aproximaram do poço – Sabe, eu não me lembro de ter visto um poço aqui quando eu vim da última vez e...

Tora-chan e Lika-chan: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tora-chan, de dentro do poço: PUTA MERRRDAAAAAA! QUEM FOI A BESTA QUE NOS JOGOU AQUI DENTRO? Ò.Ó EU MATOOOO!

Lika-chan: AAAHHHH!INFELIZ, VAI TOMAR NO CÚ! ALGUÉM NOS TIRE DAQUI!

Elas ouviram um barulho de espadas se chocando, e ficaram quietas. Lentamente, elas saíram do poço e viram um monge se aproximar duma floresta onde tinham dois seres estranhos, mas lindos lutando, e ele usa seus pergaminhos sagrados neles.

Tora-chan, agora olhando pra Lika-chan: Lika-chan... Eu não me lembro do seu cabelo estar dessa cor e de você ter essa idade, Lika-chan... E também não me lembro dessa roupa de amazona lutadora... O.O – Lika-chan aparentava ter dezenove anos ao invés de seus quatorze, possuía cabelos azuis até a cintura e olhos violeta, com um corpinho violão.

Lika-chan, olhando a Tora-chan: E eu não me lembro de você ter o cabelo vermelho! E nem ter a idade que você aparenta! Mas o tom de voz alta e a leve ondulação nas pontas do cabelo continuam os mesmos! E seu cabelo está mais longo… u.u – Observa a Tora-chan que mais gritava do que falava.

Tora-chan: Pois é, mal de família não se perde nunca! u.u – Cata um espelhinho do bolso – É, meu cabelo está vermelho igualzinho àquela vez na sexta série que a minha mãe me deixou fazer mechas, no cabelo todo!

Lika-chan: O.õ Você fez mechas no cabelo todo quando estava na sexta série? O.õ?

Tora-chan: Sim, sim. Pois é! Passei uma tarde inteira no cabeleireiro! Nunca mais na minha vida eu fiz mechas de novo! Um ser altamente impaciente como eu não consegue ficar no cabeleireiro nem por dez minutos, quanto mais por uma tarde inteira! E em dois meses saiu toda a cor vermelha!

Lika-chan: Ferrou-se. u.u

Tora-chan: Valeu... ¬¬

Lika-chan: Mas você não cresceu nada quando viemos pra cá, só envelheceu um pouco!

Tora-chan: Ainda bem! Não quero ficar um poste como algumas amigas minhas de escola u.u 1,68 metros já está muito bom! Com aparência de 21 anos está melhor ainda!

Lika-chan: u.u Eu estou mais alta que você! Iupiiii! XD

Tora-chan: Mas eu sou dois anos mais velha que você, agora u.u Ei... Vamos ver o que aqueles seres estão fazendo? O.O'

Lika-chan: Claro! Aquele monge lá parece o Miroku! o

Tora-chan: E aquele ser se contorcendo no chão... – As duas chegam bem perto deles.

Inuyasha: Está falando de mim, senhorita? – Se prepara pra dar uma cantada.

Tora-chan: Nunca! Você é muito otário, Inuyasha! Eu estou falando... dele! o – Aponta pro Sesshoumaru e começa a babar em cima dele.

Sesshoumaru: Huh! Tigre idiota! – Vira a cara e derruba a Tora-chan no chão.

Tora-chan: Y.Y Oro? Tigre...? O.õ"

Lika-chan: Sim! Você é uma youkai tigre! Não viu as orelhinhas pontudas? – a Lika-chan pega o espelhinho dela e mostra as orelhas pontudinhas da Tora-chan.

Tora-chan: AAAAAIIIII! Meus olhos são amarelos! E... Que kawaiiiiiiiii! Parecem as orelhas do Sesshoumaru! – Desmaia.

Inuyasha: O.õ" Máquéiss? Quem são essas doidas? O.õ''''''

Sesshoumaru: Huh! Patético!

Tora-chan, acordando e pulando nas costas do Sesshoumaru: Por que você sempre diz "huh" e "patético"? Que mania mais chata! Você não sabe falar nada de diferente, não? BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Puxa as orelhas do Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru: AAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIII! LARGA AS MINHAS ORELHAS, PELOAMORDESTESESSHOUMARUGOSTOSÃO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE AS ORELHAS DE CÃES SÃO ALTAMENTE SENSÍVEIS A PUXÕES!

Tora-chan: E TAMBÉM SÃO ALTAMENTE SENSÍVEIS A GRITOS NAS ORELHAS, NÉ! EU SEI! EU TENHO TRÊS CÃES EM CASAAAAAAAAAA! – Grita nas orelhas do Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: Senhorita, quer ter um filho meu? – Pergunta pra Lika-chan.

Lika-chan: O.O" Mas e a Sango? Aham... Se tocar em mim não vai mais poder ter filhos. u.ú

Miroku: Anh! Como você conhece a Sango? Tudo bem...ú.ù

Lika-chan: TV, meu filho! Você nunca viu algo como a TV não, é! Ah, sim, nessa época, com certeza você nunca viu uma TV! – e começa a explicar pro Miroku a maravilha que é a TV e como ela emburrece as crianças de hoje em dia com seus desenhos violentos e coloridos, os quais nós assistimos. XDD

Tora-chan, ainda berrando: AISHITERU, SESSHOUMARUUU! – Abraça – VOCÊ SERÁ O MEU QUARTO CACHORRO! E VOCÊ VOLTARÁ PRO MEU MUNDO, COMIGOOO! E É BOM QUE VOCÊ COMA RAÇÃO!

Sesshoumaru: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SAAAAAAAAIIIII! – Joga a Tora-chan em cima do Inuyasha que estava tentando entender de onde as duas vieram.

Lika-chan: Hey, Tora-chan! Como nós falamos japonês? O.õ"

Tora-chan, parando de esgoelar um pouco: Anh... Não sei... – Faz cara pensativa – Também não quero saber! Tenho que roubar um certo Sesshoumaru! – Vai atrás do Sesshoumaru que tinha corrido pra longe – Hey! Eu sei saltar! XDDD UEBAAAS! – Começa a pular de árvore em árvore que nem o Inuyasha faz.

Lika-chan: ME ESPERAAAAAAA! – sai correndo, ou melhor, voando com seus poderes para-normais atrás da Tora-chan, com um Miroku atrás dela com a proposta de casamento e um Inuyasha atrás do Miroku, lembrando-lhe que eles ainda tinham de almoçar e que não deviam perder tempo com estranhos. Mas este logo desistiu da idéia de almoçar, pois era melhor ir atrás das mulheres bonitas e perder um almoço, do que almoçar e perder mulheres bonitas. XD

Depois de correrem por alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru se escondeu em cima de uma árvore e ficou bem quietinho.

Tora-chan, cheirando o chão que nem o Inuyasha: FUNC, FUNC! Humn... – Pula no galho onde estava o Sesshy, assustando-o – ACHEI VOCÊÊÊÊÊ! – Se agarra na cintura dele – AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA, VOCÊ É O MEU PRIMEIRO MARIDO!

Sesshoumaru: Nani? Oô" Primeiro marido? Como... assim?

Tora-chan, falando que nem criança que gosta de avacalhar: Eu ter cinco maridos, e você ser o primeiro deles! XDDD

Lika-chan: Nossa! . " Que coisa mais confusa!

Tora-chan: Mas se você quiser, Sesshy, eu troco os outros quatro só por você! Mas aí, você terá de ser o meu escravo 25 horas por dia!

Lika-chan: Mas um dia tem aproximadamente 24 horas! u.u

Tora-chan: Sim, sim! Tora-chan saber disso XDD é que assim, eu quero dizer que ele não terá nem tempo pra ir ao banheiro!

Lika-chan: ¬¬

Miroku: E então, senhorita! Quer ter um filho comigo! – Pergunta novamente, para a Lika-chan.

Lika-chan: Não! A Sango não merece isso! E eu, apesar de te achar um gostoso, lindo e maravilhoso, não posso fazer isso com minha personagem favorita. E... Não encosta! #olhar mortal#.

Miroku assustado: Socorro! Uma bruxa fatal! – sai correndo. . "

Lika-chan: Eii! Ninguém me chama de bruxa e sai na boa! – Sai correndo, quer dizer, voando com seus poderes para-normais. . "

Sesshoumaru: Mas afinal, quem são os seus outros maridos? O.õ""" – Pergunta pra Tora-chan.

Tora-chan: Ah, bem... Em segundo lugar vem o Roy Mustang, de Full Metal Alchemist... Em terceiro é o Gaara, de Naruto... Em quarto vem o bom, próprio e baixinho Full Metal Alchemist, ou como eu o chamo, Edo-kun o... Em quinto e último, meu mais novo marido, o Neji, que também é de Naruto... u.u

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Nunca ouvi falar neles na minha vida toda! ù.ú" E nem quero saber deles!

Tora-chan: u.u Bem, você irá conhecê-los qualquer dia desses, quando eu e a Lika-chan resolvermos transformar essa fanfic num crossover totalmente zoneado!

Inuyasha, emburrado num canto: Mais zoneado que essa bagaça já está... u.u

Tora-chan, pegando fogo: GGRRR... – vai socar o Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: Pode deixar que eu faço isso! Uma dama não pode lutar!

Tora-chan: ¬¬ Sei, unhum, unhum. Seu egoísta, quer matá-lo sozinho, né... u.u eu vou chorar... Y.Y – chorando. ¬¬

Sesshoumaru, revirando os olhos: Tá bom... Você pode me ajudar a maltratá-lo! – Olhar malvado sobre o Inuyasha, que tentara fugir mas tinha sido preso pelas garras da Tora-chan.

Sesshoumaru e Tora-chan: MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! SOFRA, INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Não, não, nãoooooo! Espeeeeeeeereeem! – POF! POW! CRASHT! TÓING!

Sesshoumaru: Bom trabalho, Tora-chan! Até que você bate bem!

Tora-chan: Obrigada, Sesshy querido! u.u Eu tenho que saber me proteger, né! Afinal, é quase todo o dia na escola que eu tenho que aturar colegas retardados me enchendo o saco e 'discutir' com eles!

Sesshoumaru: O.õ" "Tô ferrado! T.T Ela é extremamente tirana! BUÁÁÁÁÁ! Quero a minha mãããããããeeeeeee!" – Pensa.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar perto dali, mais exatamente onde uma garota de cabelos azuis e poderes para-normais e um houshi discutiam... ¬¬

Lika-chan: Ei, Miroku! Por que me chamou de bruxa! Que droga, eu sou tirada pra feia no colégio e tirada pra bruxa aqui na Idade Feudal! Ninguém merece! T.T – disse, com voz chorosa.

Miroku: Como assim? Tirada pra feia! Eu não creio que uma dama como você seja chamada de feia... – Faz uma cara de desaprovação. – "Isso vai ser fácil...Ela é muito fraca emocionalmente . agora é só dar o xeque-mate!" – e de repente surgi um sorriso malicioso, o qual é despercebido por Lika-chan.

Lika-chan: Você acha que sou bonita! #Olhar brilhante# - pergunta ingênua, não sabendo do plano de Miroku...u.u''''

Miroku: Claro, senhorita! Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas...u.u "Hahahahaha . ela está caindo direitinho, e ela é bonita mesmo...posso catar ela como se fosse minha amante! . " – Abraçou a Lika-chan. Sua mão, que antes estava nas costas dela foi para baixo e quando iria chegar nas...partes de baixo, a Lika foi mais rápida. Ela desfez o abraço, segurou a mão dele, torceu o pulso e ficou segurando e olhando para ele com olhar maligno que espantaria até o Sesshoumaru nessa...o.O''''

Lika-chan: Miroku, Miroku, achou que eu era tão desprevenida assim? Hehe! você está por fora das coisas. E não tente me atacar desta forma, senão você perderá seu braço. #olhar mais maligno possível# – Disse em voz sussurrada, dando mais medo ainda no monge depravado. – Eu não sou qualquer uma. – Dizendo isso, desapareceu do nada. o.O''' isso é nonsense . .

Em um outro lugar, onde estavam duas pessoas felizes maltratando um Inuyasha, chega uma pessoa com a áurea do mal mesmo... . 

Sesshoumaru: Esse Sesshoumaru não está gostando nada dessa áurea maligna... – Disse, parando de saltar nas costas do Inuyasha. . 

Tora-chan: Essa é a Lika-chan... Realmente é de dar medo quando ela está irritada...o.O'''' – Disse, parando também de pular nas costas do hanyou estatelado.

Lika-chan, aparecendo do nada: FILHO DA PUTA, INFELIZ, DESGRAÇADO E QUE CARALHO! – Disse uma calma Lika-chan, chutando tudo que é coisa no chão.

Sesshoumaru e Tora-chan: o.o...Ela dá medo... – disseram em uníssono.

Lika-chan olha para Tora-chan e Sesshoumaru que estavam em cima de um hanyou: Coitado do InuYasha! – Empurra os dois pro lado com uma força descomunal . " – Tadinho! Eu sempre achei ele muito fofo e que se ferrava demais, fala sério...um pouco de férias vai fazê-lo bem. – diz, olhando pra ele com pena. – Aaaah! Me Lembrei! – Diz erguendo o dedo indicador.

Tora-chan e Sesshoumaru: Lembrou-se do que? – perguntam, curiosos que só estavam.

Lika-chan: Me lembrei que eu tenho poderes para-normais e que posso curá-lo com eles! . Que legal! Bem, vamos lá! – Disse, arregaçando as mangas para executar a "anormalidade". – Enervate! – Dizendo isso, o InuYasha quebrado volta a ser um InuYasha inteiro e cheio de saúde, só que continuava desmaiado pela força que Tora-chan e Sesshoumaru usaram nele.

Sesshoumaru: Enervate!Nande Ka!Oô – Perguntou, confuso.

Tora-chan: E eu sei lá! Ela é uma viciada em Harry Potter, então ela deve saber o significado disso. – Disse, dando de ombros. – Mas... Sesshy... você quer conhecer meus outros 4 maridos? o – Diz olhando pra ele, sorrindo abobalhadamente por ele estar tão perto dela sem empurrá-la como tentava fazer antes. . ''''.

Sesshoumaru:Esquece u.ú'''' – Diz, emburrado.

Lika-chan: Enervate significa energizar. – Diz para eles com a cara de "sou inteligente" e "leiam mais livros" XD'''''.

Sesshoumaru e Tora-chan: u.u''''''

Inuyasha: Hããnnnh!O que tá acontecendo aqui? É você, Kagome! – Perguntou meio abobado, pois acabara de acordar.

Lika-chan: Não me xingue! Eu sou a Lika-chan! Você me deve agradecer por ter te curado e te protegido da Tora-chan e do Sesshoumaru! – Diz, indignada por ter sido chamada de Histérica (Kagome Histérica XDDD).

Inuyasha, acordando de vez: Nossa, é você? (Não, é a vovó Mafalda . '') Arigato por ter me curado. – Diz sorrindo e pensa – "Nossa, essa garota não é histérica igual a Kagome... E além do mais, é bem mais peituda!" #sorriso bobo e babando# (Não se esqueçam que ele está numa posição que agradaria e muito o Miroku, ele está no meu colo. Lika-chan na área! . '' e ainda por cima olhando para os... Meus... Aah! Vocês sabem! #rubra#).

Lika-chan percebe que está sendo olhada daquela forma e fica vermelha: Inuyasha! Não me olhe assim! Estou ficando sem jeito por isso! – Diz, nervosamente.

Inuyasha: Você fica uma gracinha vermelha. – sorriso malicioso – Por que você não esquece o Miroku e fica comigo? – Pergunta inocentemente, mas a resposta foi um cascudo na cabeça. – AIII!O que foi que eu fiz! – Diz, saindo do colo dela.

Lika-chan:O que foi que você fez! – Diz indignada. – Isso está na cara! Desde quando eu largo o Miroku pra ficar com você? O Miroku é muito gentil, forte, bonito e... esquece! E você tem a Kagohistérica e a Kikbarro pra se saciar! Não tô a fim de ficar com chifre de duas e ainda por cima ficar como terceira amante! Ò.Ó – Diz, exaltada e seus olhos começam a ficar verdes cintilantes com um sorriso perigoso.

Inuyasha: Às suas ordens! – E saiu correndo.

Em um lugar não muito longe dali, Sesshoumaru e Tora-chan "conversavam" animadamente...

Tora-chan: Oonhhh...

Sesshoumaru: Hun... – respiração desesperada.

Tora-chan: Muito bom... – Sussurrou – Não...?

Sesshoumaru: ESSE É, DEFINITIVAMENTE O DOCE MAIS GOSTOSO QUE EU JÁ COMI NA MINHA VIDA! ESSA TORTA DE BOLACHA QUE A SUA TIA FEZ É UMA DELÍCIA!

Tora-chan: Sim... – Olhar apaixonado sobre a torta – Ei, não come tudo, porra! – Arranca o pedação de torta que Sesshoumaru tinha na mão.

Sesshoumaru: Ç.Ç Não me deixe com vontade! Y.Y Assim você atiça os vermes do meu estômago! T.T

Tora-chan: Ui... "EEECAAAAAAAA! E PENSAR QUE EU TENTEI BEIJAR ELE! Se bem que... Ele ainda é muito fofo e é só dar remédio pra vermes pra ele tomar..." – Pensou.

Sesshoumaru: Nani? O.õ – Perguntou, ao ver a cara de maníaca da Tora-chan.

Tora-chan: Vamos para o meu mundo! Você vai tomar vermífugo!

Sesshoumaru: Mas o que é um vermífugo? O.õ

Tora-chan, enganando o Sesshoumaru: Ah, é um bagaço muuuuuiiiiito gostoso, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar!

Sesshoumaru: Está bem... Vamos... u.u"

E lá se vão os dois... Do outro lado do poço, aonde ainda tinha muita gente se encoxando...

Tora-chan, olhando-se num espelhinho de bolso (Ainda não sei da onde eu o tirei... mas que seja ¬¬): Ç.Ç Meu cabelo voltou a ser castanho claro com as pontinhas douradas Ç.Ç E a minha roupa mudou de novo u.u – Antes ela estava de quimono, agora ela estava com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta jeans.

Sesshoumaru: E eu me transformei num menino de quatorze anos! Y.Y Isso é o cúmulo! Ò.ó E a minha roupa então... – Ele estava sem o quimono dele e estava vestindo uma calça jeans e um moleton.

Tora-chan, olhando pra ele e babando: o Sesshoumaru... você está lindo! – Mostra-o no espelho.

Sesshoumaru: Mas eu estou loiro! E de olhos azuis! T.T pelo menos meu cabelo continua sendo lambido e do mesmo comprimento!

Tora-chan, babando ainda mais: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! O garoto dos meus sonhos! – aperta as bochechas do Sesshy – Você tá lindooooooo! o

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Já entendi, já entendi. Agora, cadê o vermífugo? – Empurra um gordão pro lado que estava quase encoxando ele.

Tora-chan, dando um chute no gordão por tentar encoxar o Sesshy querido dela: Venha comigo! Eu devo ter vermífugo em casa!

Sesshoumaru: E onde é a sua casa? u.u

Tora-chan: err... – Mega-gota – Do outro lado da cidade e eu não sei como chegar lá de ônibus ¬¬ - Começa a pensar – Mas espera aí... Daqui, eu sei chegar no mercado municipal da cidade e de lá eu sei o caminho pra ir ao paraíso dos mangás da cidade, o e do paraíso dos mangás, eu sei pegar o ônibus! – Fica pulando de felicidade.

Sesshoumaru: Ótimo! – Sai arrastando ela de lá de dentro, para que não fossem mais encoxados – Vamos logo, então! Mostre o caminho! – Antes que Sesshoumaru continuasse correndo pra lá e pra cá com ela, Lika-chan, na sua forma humana e com a sua outra roupa, apareceu logo atrás deles e pôs-se a acompanhá-los, mas não falou nada pois estava de mau humor.

E eles começam a andar e a andar...

Lika-chan, morrendo: E aí, falta muito? – Duas horas havia se passado.

Tora-chan: Não, já passamos pelo Mercado Municipal e lá está o shopping que fica perto do paraíso dos mangás, daqui a gente pode pegar o ônibus! – E pegam o ônibus.

Sesshoumaru, tirando o moleton: Aqui está quente... – Diz, quando chegam à casa da Tora-chan.

Tora-chan, tirando a jaqueta e colocando ela na mesa da sua casa: É verdade, é verdade.

Sesshoumaru: Ei, Tora... Na sua camiseta tem algo escrito... – Examina umas letras que ele não entende.

Lika-chan: Está escrito 'Eu odeio pattys!'! (Tora-chan: Um dia desses, eu ainda compro uma camiseta dessas, podem apostar!) não acredito que você não saiba ler!

Tora-chan: Nhaa... Eu amo essa camiseta... Devia ter uma assim: 'Fire às pattys'... Que nem no emoticon de MSN em que o carinha taca fogo em si mesmo! Muahuahuahuahua!

Sesshoumaru, assustado: Que do mal... – Se esconde atrás da Lika-chan que faz essa cara: ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: e eu não sei ler esses símbolos porque eu não os aprendi, mas eu sei escrever em japonês! E aposto que vocês não sabem!

Tora-chan, ignorando o Sesshy que estava tendo um ataque de felicidade: Lika-chan, faça-o calar a boca enquanto eu acho o vermífugo!

Lika-chan: Vermífugo? O.õ Você... vai dar vermífugo pro Sesshoumaru? O.O – Dá um chute nele e o faz ficar quieto.

Tora-chan, catando algo no armário: Aqui está! Engula esse comprimido, Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru: Tens certeza que isso é comida? Não tem cheiro bom...

Lika-chan: Engole logo, porra! – Soca o comprimido goela abaixo, quase fazendo o Daiyoukai se afogar, mas ele engole tudo – E cadê os seus pais, Tora-chan?

Tora-chan: Viajando! Eles me deixaram com a minha avó, mas ela mora perto daqui e eu passo o dia em casa e, quando eu vou sair, eu a aviso e ela me leva aonde eu quiser! XD

Lika-chan: o Que sorte a sua!

Tora-chan: Sim, sim! Agora, vamos logo voltar pro outro mundo que aqui não tem graça! Vamos pedir pra minha avó nos dar carona até a praça do Japão e de lá, você faz cópias nossas com os seus poderes para-normais e deixa-as nesse mundo, dae a gente pode ficar por tempo indefinido na outra era! ---

Lika-chan: Mas eu acho que os meus poderes não funcionam nessa era! T.T

Tora-chan: Funcionam sim! Tenho certeza!

Lika-chan: Está bem... – testa os poderes e faz uma cópia tanto de si mesma quanto de Tora-chan – Como você sabia que ia funcionar? O.õ

Tora-chan: Não sabia ¬¬ Tinha que funcionar, senão iam sentir minha falta aqui e não poderíamos fazer mais a fanfic! Ç.Ç

Lika-chan: Isso é verdade... Mas, se a sua avó vai nos dar carona, como faremos com o Sesshoumaru aqui? A sua avó pode achar que ele é o seu namorado... ."

Tora-chan: Pois é Ç.Ç E eu não quero que ela saiba que o Sesshy aqui é meu marido XDD Então, eu já pensei em que você poderia dizer que ele é seu primo...

Lika-chan: Nani! O.ô"

Tora-chan: Por favor, amiga… o

Lika-chan: ¬¬ Aff, que cu doce ¬¬ Tudo bem, eu digo isso! – E elas mandam a cópia da Lika-chan de ônibus pra casa dela e a cópia da Tora-chan ficou por lá mesmo.

Tora-chan, falando pra sua cópia: Guria, não saia daqui, hein! Pelo menos até à noite, depois cê vai lá na casa da vó!

Cópia da Tora-chan: Ta, beleza! u.u"

E então, a avó da Tora-chan começa a levar os três...

No carro...

Vó da Tora-chan: E então Nikinha, você vai na praça do Japão comer comida japonesa?

Tora-chan, toda vermelha: Vó! Não me chame de Nikinha na frente dos meus amigos! Y.Y

Sesshoumaru e Lika-chan: HUAHAHAHUAHAUHAHUAAHUUHAHUAUHA NIKINHAAAAA! – Falaram, juntos.

Vó da Tora-chan: Hahaha desculpe, eu esqueci disso!

Tora-chan, de cabeça abaixada: T.T Tudo bem, já me acostumei que a minha família não passa de um bando de doidos que só me sacaneiam!

Vó da Tora-chan: E então, guri! – Falou pro Sesshoumaru – Qual o seu nome?

Sesshoumaru: Eu sou o grand... – Levou uma cotovelada da Lika-chan.

Lika-chan, sussurrando: Se você falar que você é o Grande Lorde do Oeste do Japão, ela vai te achar louco! – voltou a falar alto – Ele é meu primo! ."

Sesshoumaru: "Ah, é verdade... mas quem se importa? Eu nunca mais vou vê-la mesmo!" – e começou a falar rapidamente, antes que fosse cortado por mais uma cotovelada – Eu sou Sesshoumaru, Grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste do Japão!

Lika-chan e Tora-chan: O.O""""""" "Agora, fodeu!" – Pensaram em uníssono XD

Vó da Tora-chan: Hahahaha! Bem que eu achei que você era descendente de japonês e era milionário! Seu pai é dono de muitas terras lá, é?

Lika-chan, Tora-chan e Sesshoumaru: ¬¬"""""""""""""

Sesshoumaru: Err... Mais ou menos isso... u.u""""""

Vó da Tora-chan: Mas você não é parecido com a Carol... (Lembrem-se, a Carol é a Lika-chan!)

Sesshoumaru: É que ela é minha prima de segundo grau e eu estou no país só de passagem! u.u""""""

Vó da Tora-chan: Ah, entendi! Mas como você sabe português, tem o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, sendo japonês?

Sesshoumaru: "Cara, como essa velha fala..." Eu tenho essa aparência porque... – Foi cortado por Tora-chan.

Tora-chan: Ele tem essa aparência porque é descendente de sueco, e você sabe como suecos são loiros de olhos azuis, né, vó? ." "Cole, please!"

Vó da Tora-chan: Oh sim, pois é! Não é você quem sempre gostou de suecos, Nikin... Nicolle?

Tora-chan: ¬¬ Sim... ." "Se ela falar Nikinha de novo, eu me suicido!"

Sesshoumaru: Eu sei português porque já morei no Brasil quando era pequeno, e eu tenho uma ótima memória!

Vó da Tora-chan: E o que significa o seu nome, Sesshoumaru? Afinal, que eu saiba, todos os nomes japoneses têm um significado!

Tora-chan, enfiando a cabeça no meio dos joelhos: "Puta merda, eu já tinha me esquecido que a minha avó fala pelos cotovelos! Se bem que hoje ela tá falando pouco..." Y.Y – Vermelha.

Sesshoumaru, encarando as duas, com medo dizer o significado do seu nome, mas o problema é que a Lika-chan estava rindo da desgraça alheia e a Tora-chan estava morrendo com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Sesshoumaru: Err... Bem, - falou bem devagar, esperando ser cortado, mas isso não aconteceu – Eu sou descendente de samurais e por isso tenho nome de guerreiro... – Mega-gota – Meu nome significa... Assassino Perfeito! – Morre. Okay, okay, não posso matar uma maravilha como ele, então ele só fechou os olhos e fingiu que tinha morrido. ¬¬

Vó da Tora-chan: Ah, que legal! Menino perfeito é o significado do seu nome!

Tora-chan: "Aff, que surda..."

Sesshoumaru, Tora-chan e Lika-chan: ¬¬"""""

Sesshoumaru: "Ainda bem que ela não escutou direito!"

E a avó da Tora-chan foi falando e falando o resto da viagem... Sesshoumaru estava quase mandando ela calar a boca, Tora-chan estava com cara de quem tinha morrido e Lika-chan se matava de rir dos dois. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, pra chegar da casa da Tora-chan até a praça do Japão, leva-se em torno de UMA hora, de carro. Tadinhos de nós, não? XDD

Tora-chan: Vó, pode deixar que eu volto de ônibus daqui, beleza?

Vó da Tora-chan: Mas não é perigoso?

Tora-chan: ¬¬ Não, eu volto antes do anoitecer! – Detalhe que já era quatro da tarde e talvez, se ela saísse correndo dali, ela conseguiria pegar o ônibus e chegar em casa às sete horas da noite... E a partir das seis da tarde, lá já era noite! – "Ainda bem que a minha cópia está lá em casa, hahahaha!"

Vó da Tora-chan: Então, está bem! Tchau, gente... – foi embora.

Sesshoumaru: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE! AINDA BEM QUE EU NÃO PRECISO MAIS OUVI-LA FALAR PELOS COTOVELOS! Ò.ó

Tora-chan: Eu que o diga... Obrigada, Kami-sama... Sobrevivi mais um dia da minha vida... – Passa a mão na testa. – Bom, vamos voltando, galera!

Sesshoumaru, resmungando mais para si mesmo: Eu não acredito que essa guria me fez vir até esse mundo, tomar um troço que não tinha gosto de coisa nenhuma e ainda tive que aturar a tagarelice da avó dela! Ò.ó – Agora, eles já estavam do lado do poço.

Tora-chan: Hey, olha como fala da minha avó, cachorro!

Sesshoumaru: Grrrr... – E começa a quebrar o pau.

Pessoas em volta: BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA! – Torcendo.

Tora-chan: Vá se ferrar, Seu Filho da P...! – Foi cortada por um tapa dele. – É só isso que você sabe fazer! – Dá um chute no meio das pernas dele, bem naquele lugar, deixando-o imóvel.

Lika-chan: ." "Está na hora de cairmos poço adentro..." – Pensou, empurrando os dois briguentos poço abaixo e se jogando logo atrás deles.

Fora do poço, do outro lado, no mundo da Idade Feudal Japonesa...

Sesshoumaru: CAIM, CAIM, CAIM! – Não conseguia nem gritar, de dor no meio das pernas.

Lika-chan: Tora-chan, assim você o deixará estéril!

Tora-chan: Puta merda, tinha me esquecido disso! ." Seshy-kun, me desculpaaaaaaaaaaaa! T.T

Sesshoumaru: Só se você fizer massagem aqui... – Aponta pro meio das pernas u.u

Tora-chan: . . . NUNCA! Ò.Ó – Se prepara para bater mais nele – AAAAHHHH GARRAS DE FOGO! – gritou, lembrando-se de que naquele mundo, ela era uma youkai tigre controladora de fogo.

ZASH!

Sesshoumaru: Ç.Ç Agora eu tenho uma cicatriz na cara... – Passou a mão no rosto, que estava cortado e um pouco queimado – Mas ainda bem que sou um youkai e que em poucas horas isso vai sumir... u.u""

Tora-chan: Quer ver eu deixar uma cicatriz que não vai sumir! –Estala os dedos, se preparando para cortar mais... embaixo. BEM mais embaixo.

Sesshoumaru: Glup! Não, me desculpe, Tora-sama! Não quero ficar estéril tão jovem! Eu ainda só tenho duzentos anos! T.T

Tora-chan: ¬¬ Eu não sobrevivo nem cem anos no meu mundo... u.u" T.T Mas se eu ficar aqui e nessa forma de youkai, tranqüilo! o E... Sesshy-kun... Quer se casar comigo? o

Sesshoumaru: Nani? – assustado.

Lika-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHA! É MAIS FÁCIL ELE FICAR COM A KAGURA DO QUE COM VOCÊ! A KAGURA É UMA PUTA OTÁRIA E VOCÊ É QUEM FAZ OS OUTROS DE OTÁRIOS!

Tora-chan: É verdade, por isso o Sesshy se casará comigo pelo próprio bem dele! Certo? – Olhar assassino sobre o Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, com medo: Glup! "E agora, o que eu faço?" Ç.Ç

**CONTINUA... kukuku XDD**

**E agora, Sesshoumaru aceitará se casar com a Tora-chan ou ele preferirá morrer (Lembrem-se que ele só é marido dela de acordo com ela, ele ainda não aceitou!)? Lika-chan ficará com o Miroku? Tora-chan sentirá muito ciúmes da Sara caso ela apareça na fanfic (Episódio 133 e 134, a Mulher Que Amou Sesshoumaru!)? O Inuyasha apanhará da Lika-chan também? Saibam no próximo capítulo, como duas débeis mentais escrevem isso! XDD**

**Ja matta ne, minna-san! E COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
